Breathe
by Megaira
Summary: BBRae Week Theme 2- Second Kiss: "Take it easy! I am pretty sure I was just legally dead like a second ago."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** Theme 2: Second Kiss! Let's go!

* * *

**BREATHE**

"Changeling!" Raven yelled, giving his body another drag and dropping him to the pier. Even though he was green, his lips were looking a little blue. "No, no, no."

She dropped to her knees, ripping his soaked dress shirt open. Pressing her head to his chest, she waited for sounds of breath.

"Come on, Gar." She panted, tapping his cheek. The empath inhaled forcing her hands to stop shaking. She didn't have for nerves.

Check for a pulse.

Tilt his head back.

Begin CPR.

Raven flipped her wet hair back, pressing her lips to his. Pinching his nose, she blew into his mouth watching as his chest filled. "Come on, Gar." She murmured, filling his lungs with air once more. She sat back on her heels placing her hands to his chest, pumping vigorously to get his heart started. "I swear to whatever god is listening, if you die I will follow you into the afterlife and kill you myself."

The changeling lay still against the wood, head jolting with the force she used.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up…" She whispered as she continued to work on him. Her fingers tucked underneath his head tilting his head as she breathed into him once more.

A violent cough from Changeling forced Raven back on her heels.

"Oh thank god." She breathed, rolling him to his side as the ocean water spilled from his lungs.

Green eyes flew open as his the coughing faded and his breathing slowed and regulated. "I'm okay." He told her, feeling his heart slow.

"You're okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Changeling rolled to his back, clearing his throat loudly with an impish grin. "I'm okay."

"Good." Raven breathed, exhaling deeply. "You ass!" She yelled, smacking him across the face.

"What?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" The violet haired shrieked, her fists beating anywhere that she could reach.

"Hey!" Changeling yelped, holding his hands in front of him. He was still flat on his back. "Take it easy! I am pretty sure I was just legally dead like a second ago."

"Don't even joke about that!" She growled as she continued to attack him. "What the hell, Garfield? I agreed to go out on a date with you, not drag your lifeless body from the water because you thought it would be funny to jump in!"

"Raven, stop it!" The green man told her, taking hold of her wrists. "I'm sorry! I was trying-"

"Trying to what? Kill youself?!" Raven yelled, trying to pull away from him. "You drop my earring in the ocean. Then, you somehow think it is a good idea to dive into the ocean, in February, but you don't stop there. You actually try to look for the damn earring, lose consciousness and nearly drown in the process!" She pushed him flat on his back, standing up.

"I was trying to be romantic!"

Raven looked at him, frozen. "What?"

Green fists rested on top his forehead as he blankly looked at the sky. "I saw it in a movie."

"And you thought that was a good idea?"

"I finally had the courage to ask you out on date, and I wanted to sweep you off your feet." Changeling admitted. "I wanted to do something romantic!" His voice lowered. "I just wanted you to be impressed with me."

The empath felt her temper lighten as she looked at him. "Having to drag your wet, heavy, carcass from that freezing water and performing CPR-"

"You had to do CPR?!"

"Well, I couldn't find a pulse." She hissed. "And as you said, you were pretty sure you were "legally dead a second ago"."

His hands covered his eyes, horrified. "I can't believe I was basically dead for our first kiss."

"It was CPR!"

"Your lips touched my lips." Changeling chuckled. "It was a kiss. You are not taking that away from me!"

"Whatever." Raven sighed, shaking her head and forcing her smile into a straight frown. "Get up. We are going back to the tower, you need to warm up."

"We're not done our date."

"Don't make me come back down there."

Changeling stood, leaning into Raven for support. His head tilted down as he stared into violet eyes.

"What?" Raven asked, pushing her damp hair back. "Come on. You need to warm up. Not to mention Cybor-"

His arms cradled around her eyes, he pressed his lips to against her own in a lips. Changeling's hands cradled her hips as his tongue drew gentle patterns against her lips, tasting remnants of berry chapstick and salty ocean water. With a low growl, he pulled his lips away. A slow satisfied smile curled across his lips. "That's better."

"Yo-You're-" Raven stuttered, blush radiating over her cheeks. "You're still not off the hook."

"Naturally."


End file.
